


Wonderfully Ordinary

by widowshulk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt of "I'm pregnant". When confronted with a pregnancy, Natasha is left re-evaluating her relationship with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderfully Ordinary

“Wait, what?” Bruce asked, not quite sure what he was hearing.

“I’ve got the weekend to myself, so we’re going away. A lovely little Bed and Breakfast in Vermont. Like a normal couple,” Natasha replied.

“But we’re not a normal couple.”

“I had noticed.” Bruce’s sarcasm was really starting to rub off on Natasha.

“Why are we going to Vermont?”

“Why do you have to question everything?”

“I’m a scientist, it’s in my nature.”

“Work has been hard lately, really hard. For both of us. I thought we could both use some time away.”

Her tone was verging on desperate and Bruce couldn’t find the right words. How was he supposed to say anything when she sounded so… so sad.

“Bruce, please?” she pleaded for the last time.

“Okay, Vermont it is,” Bruce said, reaching his arms out to her.

“Good. We leave tomorrow.” 

Natasha folded herself into his arms and squeezed her arms around him tight, letting him know just how grateful she was for his agreeing to Vermont. She nuzzled her face in his collarbone and found her comfy spot. She heard him sniff her hair as his hands moved gently up and down her back. When they had moments like this, when they could just be in one another’s arms with no other worries in the world, all of time stood still. Neither of them were Avengers, neither of them were monsters. Here, in this moment, they were as human as could be; vulnerable to one another and completely besotted.

There was no way of either of them knowing how much time had passed when Vision came into the room and cleared his throat, alerting them both to the rest of the world continuing on outside of their happy little bubble.

“Agent Romanoff, do you have a moment?” he asked.

“Sure, what’s up?” she asked, reluctantly separating herself from Bruce.

“I think something might be bothering Agent Hill. I would try speaking to her myself, but the two of you seem to be friends and I thought you might be better at it.”

“Yes, of course,” she said. “Be right there.”

“Thank you,” Vision said, leaving the room.

“Do you think she’s okay?” Bruce asked.

“I hope so. You better get packing, Doc,” Natasha said as she tucked some of his hair behind his ear. 

Bruce let out an exaggerated sigh and then grinned.

\--

Natasha knocked on the door to Maria’s office and waited for a reply. Nothing.

“If you don’t answer me, I’m going to assume you’re being held hostage and that means I’ll have to get the rest of the team down here,” she called through the door.

Moments passed and then the door clicked unlocked, a clear sign to come in.

The room was dark, so dark that Natasha could barely see anything. She found herself very glad for her training enabling her to readjust her eyes to see.

“What can I do for you, Romanoff?”

“Maria, this isn’t about work. You’re locking yourself away. Something’s up.”

“It’s not important. It’s personal.”

“Personal doesn’t mean unimportant, you know.”

“You’re so happy, I don’t want to bring you down.”

“Agent Hill, my mood is irrelevant to anything right now. We are talking about you and only you.”

“I’ve been seeing someone,” Maria started, looking around the office and to the door to make sure no one was listening. “Things have been more serious lately, and I’m late. Late late.”

“You’re late? Oh. Have you taken a test?” 

“I have. I’m pregnant.”

A million things went through Natasha’s mind: envy, disgust, joy, excitement. Luckily she was trained to show the right sorts of emotion and what was needed now was concern, so she shaped her face in the appropriate manner. This even calls for a hug, Natasha thought as she wrapped her arms around Maria.

“What are you going to do?” Natasha asked once they’d released each other from their embrace.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to get rid of it, but I can’t have a baby and do this job. How many women have tried and failed?”

Natasha spent the next hour or so helping Maria to realise that she could do anything she wanted and if that included a baby, then so be it. Finally she had calmed down and Natasha had tucked her into bed. As she walked back to her room Natasha realised how lucky she was. Seeing Maria get worked up about telling the father and what it was all going to mean for her job, it made her relationship with Bruce seem all that much stronger. Natasha knew it was a terrible thing to be thinking about when her friend was clearly suffering, but she just couldn’t help it. If there were any chance of her getting pregnant, she knew Bruce would be over the moon at hearing the news. Their relationship was complex, of course, but their feelings for one another were far from it. Natasha couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed at how lucky she was to have someone like Bruce in her life, especially considering everything she’d done in her past.

\--

By the time she got back to their room, Bruce was snoring in a chair in the corner of the room, his bag packed at his feet. After everything today, now seeing Bruce so comfortable and so domesticated, Natasha felt her eyes welling up. When she was young, she would have shut them down at once, but as she was getting older and more comfortable in her own skin, she appreciated having the emotional capacity to cry. 

Bruce slowly woke up, as if he’d known that she was crying. As soon as he saw the moistness around her eyes he was at her side.

“What is it, Natasha? What’s wrong?” he asked in the most soothing voice he could muster after just waking up.

“I… I have to tell you something, but I’m scared. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I couldn’t do it and now I have to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, Nat, you know that.”

“I…” She took a deep breath and steadied her breathing. “I’m in love with you.”

Bruce laughed at how serious she was being over something so joyful, but when he saw how torn up she was he stopped.

“It’s just… I know we talk about how much we care about each other all the time, but this… this is love. I’ve never said it. Not to anyone. I’ve never felt it. Not like this. Nothing like this. This is scarier than looking down the barrel of a gun.”

“Hey, come here,” Bruce said, taking Natasha into his arms, mimicking their embrace from earlier in the day. “I don’t know what brought this on, and I’m sure we’ll talk about it another time, but I want you to know that I am in love with you too. I have been for a long time, a really long time, and I didn’t want to tell you until you were ready. That doesn’t mean I’m not scared too. I’m terrified. All the time. But that’s how I know this is real, that’s how I know that this matters, because I feel so much.”

Hearing those words, those perfect words, Natasha started to sob. Happy sobbing, blissfully happy even. A lifetime ago, she had been a monster, and now she was just another woman in love. How wonderfully ordinary, she thought.


End file.
